Team Torchwood
by Joshua the Terminian
Summary: Set after Miracle Day. Stars Jack, Gwen, Rhys, Rex and two OC's. Possible Spoilers for seasons 1-4.


**Team-** **Torchwood!**

 **I'm a big fan of this show! I loved all four seasons! I haven't read or listened to any other stories of Torchwood (novels and audios) so sorry if this is not 100% accurate with the expanded universe!  
**

Rex Matheson was mauled by a weevil, the third time that month. After Miracle Day he joined the new Torchwood team that was located in Cardiff like it once was, dealing with the rift. The new team consisted of Jack, Gwen and Rhys as well as new agents named Aaron and Nina, the first one being a former FBI-agent and the second one from UNIT. _Aaron job consists of field-duties, while Nina is the medical-officer. The team was still looking for a technician._

"Rex, have found the weevil?" Gwen asked over the coms.

"Yeah I did!" shouted the former CIA-agent. The found was bloody, but thanks to his new healing-powers it didn't matter much. With being immortal and indestructible he could truly put his life for protecting the public. Now it had changed from terror-suspects to Aliens and monsters.

Rex rose his Glock 19 and shot the creature. The bullet didn't kill, but took it out. Gwen had told him that weevils had strong skin and Jack wanted them to be rounded up for "witness-protection". The first immortal man had claimed that he promised an old friend (guess who?) that he wouldn't kill aliens unless it has to be.

Aaron and Jack came.

"Nice catch" said the trench coat-wearing immortal. "You're getting good at this, old Rexy"

"Don't call me that, World War 2, I fucking hate getting mauled" replied Rex.

"Well let's get this thing to the menagerie" said Aaron. "This already third one, how many of these things are there here in Cardiff?"

"A couple dozen to a hundred" replied Jack. "We have enough space for them until we find a way to send them back"

"Yeah, yeah, let me help get this thing in the trunk" said Rex as started to pickup the knocked out creature.

 **15 minutes later, new Torchwood-Hub:**

Gwen, Rhys and Nine were sitting in the new hub that was located exactly there where the original was too, under the Roald Dahl Plass. How the hub was built was not known by anyone but Jack. He claimed that an old friend helped. Gwen wasn't sure if he meant the Doctor or someone else. The Rift had also reopened and the team had dealt with several things the past month, including a Hoix-creature, a lethal alien-plague and a time-shift, not to mention the weevils.

Torchwood Cardiff was now the new lead branch of the institute, with Jack being the administrator. There are several branches all over the world to deal with different threats to humanity:

 _Torchwood Mexico deals with ancient pagan-deities that threaten all mankind. These deities are currently sleeping and the branch makes sure that they stay that way_

 _Torchwood Finland deals with a rift like Cardiff. This rift spread through the cities of Helsinki and Espoo. The team consists of a dozen agents that deal with creatures and matters that come through._

 _Torchwood Congo covers sealed territory in the deep jungles. The territory is about eighty square miles and is home to dinosaurs and silurians. The mission-statement is to make sure that these creatures remain undiscovered by the public._

 _Torchwood L.A monitors over a large number of Aliens called Mullino. These creatures are peaceful and the branch makes sure that they are can live the rest of their lives on the planet._

 _Torchwood China monitors over an market of extraterrestrial objects and collects ones that are too dangerous to land in hands of people that work not for the institute._

 _Torchwood US, Torchwood Continental Europe (Germany, France, Spain, Hungary etc.) and Torchwood Russia monitor over a market like China. The also posses most defensive weaponry incase of an alien-invasion. They still have to follow Jack Harkness' orders._

 _Torchwood Norway/Sweden deals with Trolls that live in the northern area of both countries. The teams are ordered to take out all._

 _Torchwood Japan and Torchwood Oceania monitor over supernatural storms that terrorize the Pacific Ocean. They're job is to make sure that there are not ships near these storms._

 _Torchwood Argentina observes a spaceship that is in lethargy near Buenos Aires. IN case the ship poses any danger, it is immediately to be destroyed via missiles.'_

Jack, Rex and Aaron entered the new hub, carrying the weevil.

"Nina, get a cell ready for this one" Jack shouted. "Rhys, you catalogue this one!"

Rhys had become the schedule-office at Torchwood. Archives, catalogues, paperwork. He did pretty much the same thing Ianto used to do, except for the good coffee.

"Sure, boss" replied Rhys and went to one if the new computer-stations to add the new weevil in their list.

"You want me to take blood-samples?" asked Nina.

"Not yet" replied Jack. "The creature will be pretty angry when it wakes up. We should wait a day or two"

"You don't want one to scratch ya, trust me" said Rex as he and Aaron continued carrying the creature towards the holding-cells.

 **That evening:**

Rex hadn't yet found a apartment in Cardiff and stayed in the hub. He had set up a small room that had no function yet where he slept. If he slept. Usually Rex drank liquor and blamed himself for what happened in Buenos Aires.

Esther had some much ahead of herself. She was young and should have had it all, a husband, children, etc. But instead she died bleeding out because of that operative of the Families. Throwing that bastard down the Blessing was the least he could do for her. He wanted to find the heads of those Three Families and kill them all. The CIA and UNIT looked for them already all over the world, and the other branches of the Institute were also on high-alert, but nothing had been discovered yet.

While Rex was living in guilt, Jack was lying in his bed in his apartment. You heard right, Jack Harkness has an apartment. After experiencing a possible true death in Shanghai, Jack wanted to appreciate his new life. He tries to live like a "normal" person and hasn't actually flirted with anyone in a while, not to mention he hasn't had sex with anyone or anything. Jack knew well that one day he'd start his usual life again, but he wanted to try out different things. What's the point in being immortal if you don't have different ways of lving.

Jack still missed Ianto, and Angelo, and Estelle, and his innocent grandson. Jack knows that Alice won't forgive him, and knows that he deserves her hate. He'd have switched place with all those people who died because of his arrogance and decisions.

Rhys and Gwen instead had things better. Gwen stays out for most field-missions and works more as the supervisor of the other branches. Anwen was still a baby and Gwen's mother tool care of her. She had moved from Swansea to Cardiff.

"She's growing so fast" smiled Mary as she looked at the little girl.

"She does" smiled Gwen. "The world changed so much when I found out about her. I regret the thoughts of getting rid of this little wonder"

The Torchwood-Team had went through some messed up things over the last years. Many good co-workers and friends have died, but the fight continued. No matter what the Three Families or weevils plan, the team is ready to fight them. Miracle Day only made them stronger, they needed to be reminded of how important they're work is. They are the ones that are ready to sacrifice they're own happiness for the sake of others. They're the ones that chase dangerous monsters in sewers and disarm alien-bombs. They are the ones that make sure that alien-technology is not misused and that weapons of mass-destruction remain sealed away.

They're Torchwood…


End file.
